


Pocket Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean did not like his brother's girlfriend. But after yet another fight about her he'd managed to just chase Sammy into her arms and left himself all alone.</p><p>*on hiatus because of personal reasons*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I have rattling around in my brain, and honestly I don't know how regular I will be with updates as I'm starting uni in a couple of weeks. Posting it simply because that will encourage me to actually write more.

**Dean's POV**

Dean Winchester didn't like Sam's girlfriend. Not at all. 

Since his last girlfriend, Jess, died Sam had made plenty of bad decisions, but Ruby, she was the worst yet. Sure the way she'd come into Sam's life was impressive enough, stepping in and getting his drunk ass out of a bar fight that there was no way he'd have survived. And sure, she said all the right things at the right time, but Dean could see through it, she was up to something and he didn't like it. It was a constant sore spot between them.

“Open your eyes Sammy!” Dean yelled, green eyes flashing angrily as he ran a weary hand through his unruly brown hair in frustration. “I don't trust her!” 

“Is it that you don't trust her Dean?” Sam spat back at him, his messy hair swishing violently through the air as he snapped around to glare down at his older brother. “Because I'm beginning to feel like that's not it, for months you've been saying this and she hasn't done anything to give you a reason not to trust her!” Sam stops for a moment, breathing heavily, before turning to face the hotel door. “I'm beginning to think you're just jealous that I have someone and you’re alone, like always.” 

Dean is taken by surprise as Sam goes to leave, anger rising and his heart beating wildly in his chest, _not again, Sammy can't leave him again,_ the last time he barely got his brother back after they pulled him from the fire that killed Jess 3 years ago.  
“Sammy if you leave this room right now we are done, you hear me? Done! I will put up with a lot but I will not stand by and let you choose some lying whore over family.” The second the words left his mouth Dean wished he could take them back. But he'll be damned if he's going to back down now. 

Sam turned and looked at him coldly, pulling the door open behind him. “Fine” He said quietly, voice hard and nothing but his eyes giving away his hurt.  
Dean stepped forward, hand half raised to stop his brother leaving, before lowering his arm and stopping where he stood. “Fine.” He mumbled sadly to Sam’s back.

Sam slammed the door behind him as he left Dean alone in the room.

“Fuck!” Dean swore, turning to angrily flip the table in the entryway over. He hadn’t meant to chase his brother away, talking just wasn’t his strong point. Now Sam would be running straight to Ruby’s willing clutches and Dean couldn’t help but feel that he’d played right into some sinister plan of hers. 

 

~

**Sam's POV**

Sam fled the building before his anger cooled enough to make him second guess himself. Reaching the parking lot he pulled his phone from his pocket, fingers nimbly hitting the speed dial. “Ruby, hey, I need you. Can you pick me up?”

It took Ruby less time to arrive than it should have, she must have been close by. “Sam, what’s wrong?” Her voice sounded concerned as she reached her hand across the car to hold his as he sat down and closed the door.

“Nothing, just Dean…” He started, pinching his nose irritably.

“I don’t know what your brother’s problem is” Ruby interrupted him. “Why can’t he just be happy for you?” 

“I don’t know Ruby, my head hurts, can we not talk about this right now?” Sam muttered sadly, raising his hand to his head as it started to pulse with pain.

“Sure Sam.” Ruby stated. “I have something for your headache.” She fumbled through the center console and handed him some pills from an unmarked bottle. 

Sam accepted them thankfully and downed them fast, swallowing thickly around the dry pills. “Thanks Ruby.” He mumbled, not even thinking to ask her what she’d given him.

“No problem Sam.” She pet his hand soothingly as they drove to her apartment, glancing over at him slyly while he stared blankly out the window.

~

 **Dean's POV**

**One Month later**

“Dammit Sammy” Dean swore under his breath as the call goes to voice-mail, again. Hitting the end call button he shoves his phone back into his pocket before turning to pick up his toolbox, slamming the hood of the car he’d been working on closed as he rose.

“Bobby?” He called into the darkening garage. “This one is ready to go.” Bobby made a noise of affirmation from somewhere over the far side of the room, rising from beneath the hood of yet another car.  
“Thanks Dean, you can sign out for the day. I’ll get locked up and meet you at Ellen’s.” The older man looked tired and ready to be at his girlfriend’s diner already.

Dean hummed in agreement and walked out to his baby, the 1967 Impala he’d rebuilt from scratch to keep himself sane after it had been totaled last year when a drunk driver ran a red light and plowed into the driver’s side, killing his parents who had been on their way to bail him out from the Lawrence police station for being in yet another bar fight.

Though Dean cleaned himself up after that, drinking less, refusing to fight, even getting a job at Bobby’s salvage yard, the guilt never really left him. It just sat heavy in his chest, a bitter burn that simmered beside the new hurt that his brother had been the only family he had left and had just left, refusing to return his calls for over a month.

Dean pushed these thoughts out of his mind, sliding into his car and relaxing as the familiar purr of the engine filled him with the usual pride. This is something he fixed, the only thing he has to show that he does not destroy every single thing he touches. He reached over and turned on the radio, ACDC filling the car as he drove the short way out of town to Ellen’s Roadhouse.

The dinner rush had already begun when Dean pulled up, eyes searching for an open spot to park his baby. Finally spotting somewhere on the far end of the parking lot he pulled in and climbed out with a grunt at how cold the air was. The chill in the night air making him make a beeline for the back door to the kitchen.  
The kitchen was busy, and Dean carefully made his way through to the bar, trying not to get into anyone’s way as he nodded and waved to people he recognized.

“Dean!” A voice called out as he left the kitchen, before the door had even fully closed behind him. He head snapped around to see Ash beckoning him over to the side of the bar.

“Hey Ash” Dean said, pulling out a bar stool to sit down and gladly accepting the beer Ash handed him. “Where’s Jo?”

Jo was Ellen’s daughter and Ash’s best friend. It was rare to see either one working at the Roadhouse without the other. They’d been inseparable since childhood when Jo beat the shit out of some kid for bullying Ash for being a nerd.  
Ash didn’t look like a nerd, he was skinny and pale sure, but his long mullet and his dress sense just screamed stoner. But it was all an act, Ash was a genius. Put a computer in front of him and he could hack it, he could bring dead electronics back to life and he could shut down any security system he wanted. Dean was sure that the only reason he was still working the bar at the Roadhouse was Jo.

“She’s around here somewhere, she wanted to ask you if you’d heard from Sam about Thanksgiving yet?” Ash was inspecting the glass he was cleaning rather than looking at Dean while he spoke, knowing this was a sore topic.

“Nope, he’s still avoiding my calls.” Dean sighed wearily, taking a big swig of his beer before raising his hand to let Ash know he’d like another. “I don’t like it, he usually answers just to tell me to fuck off, at least I know he’s ok that way, you know?”

Whatever Ash was going to say was interrupted by a blonde cannonball hitting Dean in the ribs hard enough to send them toppling off the unbalanced bar stool onto the floor.

“Oops.” Giggled Jo, picking herself up and helping Dean to his feet.

“Hey Jo, you’re lucky I’d just finished my beer. Otherwise that would have been alcohol abuse.” Dean chuckled, righting his bar stool and picking up the empty bottle from the floor.

“Oh ha-ha.” Jo rolled her eyes, reaching her hand out to lightly punch him on the shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. “So you heard from Sam yet?”

Dean sighed. “Nope” He drawled, popping the ‘p’ before quickly changing the subject. “Where’s your mom?” 

“No idea.” Jo shrugged before continuing, refusing to let the topic drop. “What did you do Dean? He never ignores us this long”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I did something? Maybe he’s just being a bitch.”

“Because you always do something.” Ash and Jo say together, before looking at each other and giggling. 

“God, you guys are so sappy it’s disgusting sometimes, sure you’re just friends?” Dean smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Jo smacked him, tossing her head in mock anger.

“Oi no fighting in my bar!” Ash snickered as Dean and Jo jumped guiltily at Ellen’s voice behind them. They turned to meet her eyes, the older woman glared at them for a moment before breaking into a laugh and pulling Dean into a hug. “Good to see you Dean. Bobby on his way?” Dean nodded, hugging her back.

Jo helped Ash at the bar while Dean ran orders to Ellen and the kitchen staff until Bobby arrived, other staff coming to take their places as they claimed a table to have dinner together. This a typical Friday evening for them.

Everyone ignored the empty chair as they chatted, used to Sam's absence after the last month, not needing to order their meal as the staff knew their orders already. Dean was about halfway through his burger when the chair was pulled back suddenly, scraping along the ground. His head snapped up, along with everyone else at the table’s.

Conversation stopped entirely and Dean dropped his burger to his plate in shock.

“Sammy?” Dean asked carefully, taking in his brother’s disheveled appearance, his eyes were tired and almost empty, his face gaunt and dirty, his clothes hung off him like he’d lost a lot of weight and were stained with dirt and something that could have been blood, or from the smell, vomit. “Where the hell have you been?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merged my prologue and chapter 1. How short they were was bothering me. 
> 
> I'll try and have chapter 2 ready next week and try to keep to a weekly posting schedule.
> 
> The story is going to be in Dean's POV for the most part, unless something really needs to be in a different POV.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the same length as the last. I'm trying to make them longer, I really am.

Sam was filthy, his hair was caked with blood, vomit and mud. His clothes were torn and stained. He seemed like he was barely there, his gaze focusing on a spot on the table but staring through it. 

At Dean’s exclamation the Roadhouse quietened and people turned to stare, before a hard look from Ellen had them quickly turning away again. She was not a woman to be messed with. 

Dean was on his feet reaching for his brother before he could even register what he was doing. “Sammy!” He cried, dragging the large frame of his younger brother out of his chair and into his arms, panic seeping into his bones as he realized just how thin his brother was underneath his destroyed clothes. “Sammy, are you alright?” He pulled back to peer at his brother’s face, searching his eyes for some reaction, getting more and more worried the longer Sam didn’t react.

“Alright boy” The gruff voice of Bobby Singer snapped Dean out of his panic. “We’re making a scene.” Dean looked around, and saw that he was right. People were staring, a few whispering between themselves, and no amount of glares from Jo and Ellen could keep their eyes down-turned for long. 

“Right, let’s get you out of here Sammy” Dean mumbled roughly, working with Bobby to maneuver Sam’s large frame to the exit. Ash and Jo hovered worriedly, looking between Sam and each other, clearly talking together in their own weird way. Ellen got the door for them, holding it open as Dean and Bobby half led, half dragged the younger Winchester from the building. As the door closed behind them noise exploded in the Roadhouse when everyone started talking at once.

Working together they got Sam across the parking lot to the Impala, stopping once for Jo to collect the destroyed remains of Sam’s shoe as it fell off him while they walked. Sam still hadn’t said a word and Dean was really starting to freak out. He had made a promise to his father while he lay dying in the hospital after the accident and that was that he’d always always look after Sammy. And right now, Dean knew that something was very wrong and he’d failed.

Carefully they got Sam leaned down and into the car, taking extra time to be sure he didn’t hit his head.When Dean went to close the car door, Sam suddenly grabbed his arm. “Sammy?” Dean asked carefully, eyeing his brother as he looked up at him.

“I lost my shoe.” Sam mumbled, sounding so completely heartbroken that Dean almost smiled at the ridiculousness of it.

“Don’t worry Sam, I have it right here.” Jo said softly, as though she were talking to a child or a hurt animal. She placed the shoe on his lap and gently patted his shoulder, before she stepped out of the way for Dean to close the car door.  
Everyone exchanged worried looks. “You taking him home Dean?” Bobby ventured, after they’d stood in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Dean sighed and nodded, suddenly feeling completely exhausted. 

“Yeah Bobby, I’ll get him cleaned up and try and find out what the hell happened.” Dean felt so defeated, he had been the cause of this, he was the one who told Sam to not come back, he was the one who pushed his brother away and to whoever did this to him. This was all his fault.

Bobby nodded. “I’ll follow you in my car then.” He stated, before turning and giving a kiss goodnight to Ellen, promising to keep them all updated he hugged Ash and Jo goodnight as well. Dean waved to them weakly as he flopped himself down into the driver’s seat of the Impala.

“Goodnight Ellen, Jo. Keep an eye on them for me, Ash.” Dean called out the window before starting the engine, waving sadly as he pulled out of the parking lot, Bobby’s truck following close behind. Sam didn’t speak the whole trip back to Dean’s apartment, Dean wasn’t even sure if he was seeing anything as he stared blankly out the window. 

Dean’s apartment was small and cramped, he’d gotten it recently, not long after Sam and he had stopped speaking actually. He’d still made sure to get one with a second bedroom, always making room for Sam in his life, even when he wasn’t currently in it. Dean was never happier that he had a ground floor apartment than he was tonight, trying to get Sammy out of the car and up the 3 steps to the building was bad enough, there was no way he’d have been able to get him up the stairs to the other floors and the lift was constantly broken.

Bobby beat him to his front door, taking the keys to unlock it and get the heat and lights turned on while Dean supported his barely conscious brother, shifting uncomfortably at the smell. “First thing’s first Sammy, you need a shower, man.” His voice cracked as Sam made no indication that he had even heard him. 

By the time Dean managed to drag his brother to the bathroom Bobby already had the shower running, they stripped Sam of his ruined coat and shoved him under the spray otherwise fully clothed. Bobby opted to stand in the bathroom with him, acting every bit the father he’d become for the boys since even before their parents died. 

Dean squeezed his shoulder in appreciation as he left the bathroom, going to the kitchen and pouring a shot of whiskey for himself and Bobby, hesitating slightly before opting to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge for Sam as well. 

“Damn it!” Dean yelled suddenly, slamming the fridge door closed angrily. Self loathing filled him as he remembered their last argument. This is all my fault. Dean took a moment to compose himself before drinking his shot in one quick swig, shuddering slightly at the warm burn that spread through his chest. He stopped to pour himself another shot before bringing Bobby his own.

While he’d been gone Bobby had stripped Sam down, his ruined clothes laying on the floor of the shower. Bobby was holding a soapy cloth in his left hand, supporting Sam with his right, not caring that his own clothes were getting soaked. “Come on you idjit” Dean heard Bobby mutter as he tried to clean off some of the grime from his baby brother’s face.

“Sammy!” Dean snapped, entering the bathroom. “Come on!” Dean put Bobby’s shot of whiskey on the counter, as well as the bottle of water for Sam. He gulped down his own shot before he put his glass next to the others’. Dean stepped forward and took Bobby’s place, grabbing the cloth from him and supporting his brother’s unsteady weight. “Let’s get you cleaned up hey Sammy?” He murmured quietly, reaching out to carefully clean his brother before the water went cold. 

Bobby leaned against the counter wearily, holding his drink in his hand and watched as Dean cleaned the grime off his brother, even taking the time to wash his hair. When Sam was clean Bobby reached over to turn the shower off, waiting while Dean stripped the boxers off his brother as well before having him step out of the shower and wrapped him in a towel. 

“Bobby, can you get him some clothes? There should be some in his dresser.” Dean nodded to the room at the end of the hall before dragging Sam along behind him, glad he always had something for Sammy wherever he was staying. 

It took Bobby and Dean half an hour to get Sam dressed and into bed, and he was asleep before Dean could even fetch his bottled water from the bathroom. Dean sighed and placed it on the bedside table, close enough that Sam could easily reach it during the night if he woke up thirsty. 

“Thanks for helping me Bobby.” Dean mumbled tiredly, completely wiped now that his brother was safely in his bed. 

“Of course Dean.” Bobby said, clapping him on the shoulder. “S’what family’s for. You’d better get some rest too boy. I’ll be back round tomorrow.” Dean hesitated, glancing back at Sam’s room. 

“Yeah Bobby, you’re right.” Dean sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He led Bobby to the front door, grasping his arm in appreciation as he held it open for the older man to pass through. Dean locked the door behind him. 

Dean couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour before he was woken by a door slamming. He shot out of bed, heart thumping wildly with worry. “Sammy? Sammy!” Dean ran to Sam’s room to find it empty, the bed was still warm but Sam was not in the room. 

Dean searched his small apartment, more than once if he was honest with himself. The medicine cabinet was a mess, and his wallet was empty. Sam was gone. 

“GOD DAMN IT!” Dean yelled, more worried than angry at his brother. “Sammy, what are you doing?”

Dean hurriedly got dressed, typing out a quick message to Bobby to tell him that Sam had robbed him and left soon after he went to sleep. It was less than 10 minutes later that Dean left the apartment to look for Sam.

He didn’t have to go far. Dean had barely left entryway of his building, turning into the parking lot and heading towards his car when he spotted Sam.

“Oh Sammy.” Dean cried sadly, seeing his brother’s unconscious form slumped against the side of the Impala. It took a moment for Dean to notice the needle beside him, the tourniquet still loosely hanging off his arm. “Son of a bitch…” 

A fog settled over Dean’s mind; worry and anger being washed away by an empty haze of self hate and guilt. Sighing, Dean called 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni starts next week so updates will be slow. Sorry. In the meantime to inspire me to start writing more I might redo some of my old works to be relevant to the SPN fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to rename this as it's already deviated from my headcanon for the Pocket Angel title, feel free to try and come up with a new name for me. However this fic is on hiatus until I finish my other one anyway as multitasking is not my current forte..,. divorces are exhausting.


End file.
